Ramen no jutsu
by shizu2
Summary: Naruto décide de tester son tout nouveau jutsu sur son rival, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et Naruto se voit obligé de veiller sur Sasuke. Narusasu, je suis nulle pour les résumés, le mieux c'est que vous veniez voir par vousmême.
1. Chapitre 1 : Boulette

Note de l'auteur : Pour Gwen, ma première lectrice. C'est ma première fic (et mon premier écrit qui ne finit pas à la poubelle), alors, j'aimerais bien recevoir des critiques _constructives, _merci.

Disclaimer : La seule chose que je possède, ce sont des manga, obtenus légalement (il suffit de voir mon porte-monnaie : il est anorexique).

Warning : Homophobes, s'abstenir. Cette fic est basée sur du yaoi ( relation amoureuse entre deux hommes). Vous êtes avertis, alors ne me flammez pas pour ça, vous perdez votre temps.

Pairings : Narusasu principalement, peut-être d'autres pairings, mais seulement en arrière-plan.

A Konoha, la journée s'annonçait très paisible : un ciel bleu sans nuage, une petite brise légère permettant de rafraîchir l'air ambiant, des oiseaux lançant leur chant mélodieux dans les premières lueurs du jour de printemps, rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce qui promettait d'être une merveilleuse journée pour le ninja le plus paresseux de tout le village caché de la feuille. Rien, à part peut-être un cri strident qui déchira l'air avec la puissance de la foudre. Tout le monde aurait pu reconnaître la charmante voix de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, Sakura Haruno, vite suivie par un autre cri, équivalent en tous points au premier, poussé par sa meilleure amie/rivale/partenaire pour les crimes Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru reconnut là le signe d'une catastrophe imminente, et fit ce qu'il savait faire à la perfection :

« Galèèèère… » Il se leva et commença à marcher lentement vers la source du tumulte naissant.

Là, devant « Ichiraku », l'endroit préféré du ninja blond Naruto Uzumaki (pour les incultes, il s'agit d'un restaurant où l'on fait d'excellents ramens), se tenait ledit ninja (enfin, essayait de tenir debout, car il était apparemment pris d'une crise de fou rire qui menaçait de le faire tomber par terre). Non loin de là, Sakura et Ino, toutes deux la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités (elles se sont transformées en poisson), regardaient ce qui leur avait fait réaliser leur toute nouvelle performance vocale. Assis par terre, la mine plus que boudeuse et les mains sur les oreilles (on se protège avec ce qu'on peut), un gamin lançait à Naruto un regard assassin. Pour compléter le tableau, un chien courait dans tous les sens en aboyant comme un fou. Un détail attira l'œil de Shikamaru : l'enfant portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Ce sweat bleu marine et ce short blanc cassé aurait très bien pu appartenir à un jeune garçon de son âge. Plus précisément, ils auraient pu être la possession d'un certain ninja au sharingan. Se tournant vers le sensei de l'équipe 7, qui observait la scène avec stupéfaction, il demanda :

« Kakashi-sensei, comment Sasuke a-t-il pu se retrouver dans le corps d'un gosse de 5 ans ?

C'est la question du jour, Shikamaru. »

Tous deux se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand « pouf » : Sakura et Ino étaient maintenant étendues au sol, n'ayant visiblement pas supporté le choc de voir que leur « Sasuke-kun » avait pris l'apparence d'un enfant.

« Hahaha…mmpfff hihiAIE ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me jeter mon bol de ramen en pleine figure ? » Naruto avait arrêté de rire et regardait à présent son meilleur ami/rival/enfant de 5 ans avec colère.

« Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… l'envie de te massacrer pour m'avoir mis dans cet état ? A moins que ce ne soit le fait de rire à quelque chose qui n'est absolument pas drôle, DOBE. En tout cas, tu as intérêt à me rendre ma forme originale parce qu'autrement, tu pourras compter les secondes qui te restent à vivre sur les doigts de la main.

Hé ho ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'es devenu un…euh… comme ça, quoi, mais je sais encore moins comment tu peux retrouver ta taille, moi !

Naruto, je vais t…

Le mieux serait d'aller voir le Hokage et de tout lui expliquer. Avec un peu de chance, elle saura ce qu'il faut faire. Et je ne te conseille pas de tuer Naruto si tu veux réussir à redevenir comme avant, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama aura sûrement besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il a fait. » Kakashi retenait un Sasuke furieux qui tentait de sauter sur le jeune ninja blond, ne cachant nullement ses intentions d'homicide volontaire. « Je te laisse t'occuper de ces deux-là (signe de tête désignant Sakura et Ino), Shikamaru. »

« Galèèère… »

Un moment plus tard, dans le bureau du Hokage :

« Donc, si je résume, en pensant que ce serait amusant de voir si tu pouvais transformer Sasuke en ramen (je me demande bien pourquoi en RAMEN), tu lui as lancé un jutsu de transformation que tu venais d'inventer, donc que tu n'avais jamais testé auparavant. Seulement, tu n'avais pas prévu que le chien de Kiba (Akamaru, c'est bien ça ?) te sauterait dessus, et cela a déformé le signe que tu faisais à ce moment-là, rendant la transformation incorrecte, et par là même, le moyen de pouvoir inverser le sort impossible. C'est bien ça, Naruto ? »

Le Hokage attendait visiblement une confirmation, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

« …Oui. » Le jeune homme se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais être dans les parages quand Tsunade s'énerve, et encore moins la provoquer. « Mais vous, vous allez pouvoir briser le sort, hein, Tsunade-baba ? » Naruto était le genre de personne qui ne faisait pas partie de ce « tout le monde ».

Ce fut comme si un ouragan venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SI JE N'AI PAS AU MOINS LA FORMULE DE DEPART ? JE NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QUE TON CERVEAU COMPLETEMENT DERANGE A BIEN PU INVENTER POUR VOULOIR TRANSFORMER TON COEQUIPIER EN RAMEN ET QUEL GESTE STUPIDE UN STUPIDE CHIEN T'A STUPIDEMENT FAIT FAIRE POUR FAIRE STUPIDEMENT RATER TA SI STUPIDE IDEE ! » Puis, respirant un grand coup, elle ajouta :

« Je vais quand même essayer de trouver quelque chose, mais, comme on dit, la meilleure des solutions, c'est l'attente. L'effet du jutsu se dissipera peut-être de lui-même. Mais pendant ce temps, Naruto, je te confie la charge de Sasuke.

Hein ! Il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de ce teme !

Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, Tsunade-sama. J'ai peut-être le corps d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais mon esprit n'a pas régressé.

Je ne veux pas de discussion. Naruto vivra chez Sasuke jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Et toi (doigt pointé vers Sasuke), je t'interdis formellement de le tuer (regard vers Naruto). Il me sera peut-être utile si j'ai une idée.

Peuh, comment voulez-vous qu'il me batte, Tsunade-baba ? Il a le corps d'un gamin !

Même en étant à moitié plus petit que toi, je te bats à plates coutures, baka.

Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Et puis j'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

Tu veux que je te montre maintenant, dobe ?

Je t'attends, Sasuke-teme.

Kakashi, emmène-moi ces deux crétins avant que je ne les transforme en ingrédients pour ramen, sans utiliser de jutsu.

Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

Empoignant les deux ninjas par le col, il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut de la vue du Hokage avant que celle-ci n'explose à nouveau.

« Shizune ! » Celle-ci entra précautionneusement dans la pièce.

« Oui ?

Va me chercher tous les rouleaux que tu pourras trouver concernant les contre sorts et autres jutsus du même genre.

Oui, Tsunade-sama. Avec de l'aspirine ?

Une boîte complète ne sera pas de trop. A chaque fois que cet énergumène blond entre dans mon bureau, j'ai l'impression que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Je vais finir par lui en interdire l'accès, pour ma santé mentale. » Avec un soupir qui pourrait déraciner un arbre centenaire, elle se cala confortablement dans la position du lotus, prête à analyser des centaines de documents tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Plus loin, devant la demeure des Uchiha :

« Non, non et NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans la maison de ce teme ! Hmfffmmfff !

Désolé, Naruto, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre, ni d'avoir la migraine.

Mmupfffpmumpff !

Même bâillonné t'es soûlant, dobe. Sensei, je peux l'assommer ? Au moins, on sera sûrs qu'il ne tentera pas à nouveau de s'enfuir.

Non, le Hokage a clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait rester en bonne santé.

Hn.

Bon, je te le laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de deux gosses. » Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ayant mis à terre au préalable un Naruto complètement ficelé et un sac contenant ses affaires.

Se tournant vers ledit saucisson, Sasuke, un rictus aux lèvres, rentra le tout dans la maison.

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'aie DIT autre chose que de ne pas te tuer, dobe. La journée ne sera pas si mal, finalement. » Son rictus s'élargit, ne présageant rien de bon pour le pauvre blond qui gigotait dans tous les sens espérant se libérer avant que quelque chose appelée « vengeance » ne lui tombe dessus.

Alors que Sasuke lui faisait « visiter » sa maison du salon (en fait, il se contentait de lui donner des indications comme « au 1er, première porte à gauche, MA chambre, tu n'y entre pas, n'y jette même pas un coup d'œil. Seconde porte à gauche, la chambre où tu vas dormir. En face, la salle de bain… »), il se sentit pris de nausées puis vacilla, avant de s'effondrer sur le sofa.

«Sasuke-teme ! (après s'être vengé, l'Uchiha l'avait enfin libéré) Hé oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, là ? (prend la température de son coéquipier) Woha… ! Mais t'es brûlant ! Attends, bouge pas (comme s'il le pouvait), je reviens. (s'éloigne, et monte au 1er) Bon, en face de la seconde porte à droite, c'est ça ? Non, non, à gauche ! Ok, maintenant, les serviettes, elles sont où ? »

En bas, l'état de Sasuke empirait. Il était pris de spasmes violents, et sa fièvre augmentait en flèche. Soudain, un halo de fumée l'entoura, suivi d'un « pof » sonore. C'est ce moment que choisi Naruto pour réapparaître, armé d'un gant bien mouillé, et d'une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche. Il laissa tout tomber en voyant le corps inanimé de son rival.

« Sasuke ! Réveille-toi, merde ! » A travers la fumée, il se saisit de Sasuke, remarquant au passage qu'il avait retrouvé sa taille d'origine. « Bon, je t'emmène voir la vieille, mais là, elle a vraiment intérêt à savoir quoi faire ! »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : il se précipita vers le bureau de l'Hokage, l'Uchiha dans les bras.

VLAM !

« Tsunade-baba !

Naruto, (retour de la veine dangereuse sur sa tempe) on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entr… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Devant elle se tenait un Naruto haletant, Sasuke aussi flasque que possible dans ses bras,et le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'est possible.

« Je sais pas, d'un coup il est tombé, le front brûlant, alors je suis parti chercher un gant, et quand je suis revenu, il y avait de la fumée partout, et il était comme ça.

Dépose-le sur le bureau. Au moins, il a retrouvé son aspect original. Maintenant, appelle-moi Shizune et rentre chez toi. Je te tiens au courant si son état change.

Non.

Pardon ?

Je reste.»

Tsunade le considéra un moment, puis poussa un soupir. Il avait un regard déterminé, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. 'Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête…Mais bon, du moment qu'il ne me donne pas mal au crâne…'

Dans ce cas, tu vas m'assister. Commence par lui enlever son T-shirt, et tiens-le bien. Attention, il risque de réagir violement. »

Naruto obtempéra, et elle fit une série de gestes, tout en prononçant des mots inaudibles pour le ninja blond. Une lueur verte enveloppa ses mains, qu'elle appliqua sur le torse de Sasuke. Cette lueur se répandit dans tout son corps, provoquant des sursauts si violents que Naruto dû faire appel à toute sa force pour l'empêcher de briser le contact avec le Hokage. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité pour les deux ninjas, les sursauts furent plus espacés et moins forts, puis le calme revint. Le visage de Sasuke contracté quelques secondes auparavant devint paisible, sa respiration saccadée se régularisa, et ce ne fut plus que des frissons légers qui parcoururent son corps.

Tsunade rompit le sort, essoufflée, puis se tourna vers Naruto, qui ruisselait littéralement de sueur.

« Cela devrait le stabiliser. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de l'emmener chez lui, ce sera beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'hôpital. Evite d'en parler autour de toi, cela provoquerait une émeute de la gente féminine, et empirerait son état. Je préviens Kakashi, vous n'aurez pas de missions tant qu'il ne sera pas de nouveau sur pied.

Ok. »

Après l'avoir rhabillé, il le souleva et s'apprêta à sauter sur le toit d'en face.

« Naruto ? »

Il se retourna.

« Oui, Tsunade-baba ?

Il va s'en sortir, alors ne culpabilise pas. »

Il la regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds, puis lui sourit.

« Bien sûr qu'il va s'en remettre ! Il n'est peut-être pas aussi fort que moi, mais il n'est pas si faible que ça ! »

Et il sauta par la fenêtre.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tsunade pour comprendre les dernières paroles qu'il avait dites dans un murmure, pensant qu'elle n'entendait pas. « Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas mourir, sinon je le ramène par la peau du cou d'entre les morts, qu'il le veuille ou non ». Elle eut un petit rire, puis retourna s'enterrer dans ses papiers.

'Il y tient beaucoup, malgré leur rivalité… Naruto, tu me surprendras toujours.'


	2. Chapitre 1,5 : chapitre transitoire

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà, avec un chapitre très court, certe, mais la suite viendra très vite (d'ici la fin de la semaine, je pense qu'un nouveau chapitre sera prêt). Je te rassure,Killy In-the-desert, il y aura du "contact", et ce n'est pas une histoire avec du "je t'aime/moi non plus". J'ai réglé le problème des tirets, donc pour le changement de personne, c'est "--" (jusqu'à ce que je trouve mieux). Merci de me l'avoir signalé, Shikappeps (au fait, j'ai des tas d'idées à mettre dans cette fic, alors elle sera relativement longue). Ce chapitre n'est pas le chapitre deux, juste de quoi faire patienter une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra. Go on with the story !

Chapitre 2 :

« Hon… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Il devrait suivre un régime, sinon, il va finir comme Choji ! Ah ! C'est bon, j'arrive à sa chambre. Pas trop tôt ! Fewww… Mais… maiiiiis ! Cet imbécile a fermé la porte à clé ! Et merde… Suis trop fatigué pour enfoncer la porte, me reste plus qu'à l'installer dans ma chambre… »

Lentement, Naruto rentra dans la chambre voisine, déposa un peu brutalement l'Uchiha dans le lit, en prenant soin de bien le recouvrir. 'S'il attrape froid, Tsunade-baachan me tue, déjà que c'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état-là…pffff… Pour une fois, j'aurais peut-être dû garder mes idées pour moi.'

Il se laissa tomber lourdement à côté, observant pensivement son rival.

'Tiens, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi paisible... C'est rare de voir une expression sur son visage, autre que de la colère ou du mépris. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent ordinaire. Pas tout à fait, quand même… son teint n'est pas commun.'

Il approcha sa main de sa joue, l'effleurant à peine. 'Il me fait penser à la Lune, si pâle, si distant, si…glacial.' Se rendant compte de son geste, il retira sa main brusquement, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. 'Mais qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez moi ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand je suis poète, moi ? La Lune, et puis quoi encore ? Les étoiles, le Soleil ?. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher, je suis exténué.' C'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa pour la première fois. Il regarda Sasuke étendu dans SON lit, puis fit le tour de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur un placard qui laissait entrevoir des couvertures. 'Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…' Il étala toutes les couvertures qu'il pouvait par-terre, avant de s'emmitoufler dedans. Malgré l'épaisseur des couettes, il frissonnait (les hivers ne sont pas très tendres, surtout lorsqu'on est dans une maison pas chauffée du tout). 'Sasuke, tu me le paieras !' pensa-t-il, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves de vengeances (pauvre Sasuke…).

Doucement, presque timidement, le Soleil diffusa ses rayons à travers les branches d'un arbre, commençant ainsi à réveiller le petit oiseau bien à l'abri dans son nid. Sentant la chaleur se répandre en lui, l'oiseau secoua ses ailes engourdies, puis se risqua à faire quelques pas sur la branche où il avait élu domicile. A présent bien réveillé, il déploya ses aile puis s'envola dans l'air frais du matin, vite rejoint par ses semblables.

Piu piupiu piu… Piu piupiu piu… Piu piupiu piu…. (désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour imiter un oiseau, je sais)

« -- Hnnn…(se retourne, en se cachant sous les couettes) »

Piu piupiu piu… (bon, c'est officiel, je suis nulle pour décrire le chant des oiseaux)

« -- Hmmm… (roule sur lui-même) »

Piu… (je vous épargne la suite)

« -- Hm ! (violente roulade sur le côté et ….) »

BOUM !

« -- OUCH !

Hn ?

QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE ICI, TOI !

Hein, de quoi ? »

Sasuke regardait Naruto, un air hébété sur le visage (eh oui, qui aurait cru que c'était un lève-tard ?). Soudain, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur vivacité habituelle, et transmirent à son cerveau la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Position quelque peu compromettante, d'ailleurs : Sasuke était bien étalé sur un Naruto torse nu et furieux, ses jambes inextricablement prises dans ce qui, au premier abord, avait paru être des couvertures. A présent mieux réveillé, Sasuke pu se rendre compte que la matière qu'il sentait était beaucoup plus dure, et moins flexible. 'Mais qu'est-ce que… ?' Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Naruto le repoussa voilement sur le côté, et tenta de se lever. Le mot-clé de la phrase ici est « tenta ». N'ayant pas de bons appuis (vous avez déjà essayé de vous lever avec les jambes entremêlées avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Félicitations à celui/celle qui aura réussi.), il échoua lamentablement, retombant lourdement sur… Sasuke (c'était prévisible).

« -- …. !

Mprmfffuffmpuff ! »

Pas facile de parler la tête dans les couettes, même pour le Grand Naruto Uzumaki. Il fit une seconde tentative, en prenant bien soin de se dégager entièrement cette fois. Sasuke, une expression de surprise intense sur le visage, ne bougeait toujours pas, et fixait Naruto, ses yeux reflétant l'incohérence.

« --… Sasuke ? »

Pas de réponse.

« -- Hé oh ! Je te parle ! Tu réponds ! (oh, un oreiller vole) »

BAM !

Sasuke, ne réagissant toujours pas, laissa retomber l'oreiller qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine figure. Enfin, après ce qu'il paraissait être une éternité, il parla :

« -- T'es qui, toi ? »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mémoire ?

Hello ! Je suis dans les temps ! J'ai promis un chapitre à la fin de la semain, on est dimanche, il est 18h, je considère ma promesse comme tenue ( ce qui est assez rare, je l'avoue). Voici donc le véritable chapitre deux. Il ne fais pas avancer l'histoire de beaucoup, mais il me permet d'apprendre à écrire, et de, grâce à vos reviews, pouvoir améliorer la fic. J'ai toujours des pbs avec les --, les , les "" et autres trucs du genre, mais je compte les résoudre dans les chapitres suivants (pour l'instant, à chaque fois qu'il y a "blablabla", c'est une personne qui parle. Si à la ligne suivante, il y a "blebleble", ç'en est une autre presque à chaque fois. Après, c'est le contexte qui vous permettra de déterminer qui parle (ouh... ça fait très cours de français, ça, dsl)). Ah, et une dernière chose : Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir ! En revanche, je ne vais pas commenter chacune d'entre-elles, sauf cas exceptionnel. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Mémoire ?

_« --… Sasuke ? »_

_Pas de réponse._

_« -- Hé oh ! Je te parle ! Tu réponds ! »_

_« -- T'es qui, toi ? »_

Naruto stoppa net son mouvement (à savoir inventer les couettes volantes), abasourdi, et regarda Sasuke avec des yeux ronds commes des soucoupes, se figeant totalement. Cela laissa le temps à Sasuke de se venger correctement.

PAF ! (c'est la période de migration chez les oreillers)

BOUM !

Le pied de Sasuke avait suivi la trajectoire du projectile puis frappé juste en-dessous, c'est-à-dire en pleine poitrine. Naruto vola (les oiseaux sont de nature bien diverses ces temps-ci) droit dans le placard d'en face, faisant s'écrouler sur lui les étagères qui supportaient les couvertures n'ayant pas servi à son matelas.

" Je répète : qui es-tu, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, et pourquoi tu ressemble à l'imbécile qui est dans ma classe ? Réponds ! "

Il entendit un murmure venant du placard, mais c'était trop faible pour qu'il puisse le comprendre. Il se rapprocha avec précaution, et commença à distinguer quelques sons qui filtraient à travers le fratras de bois et de couettes :

" Pouffin me kogue me mebe, gue fou poinfa !"

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? "

Il perçut de faibles mouvements sous le tas, et enleva quelques débris, permettant ainsi à Naruto de respirer correctement (et par là-même, de parler clairement).

" MAIS CA VA PAS, NON ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE SUIS COINCE ! AI-mfffphmm !"

"Hurle encore comme ça et je t'assomme. J'enlève ma main pour te laisser parler. Réponds à mes questions, et, selon tes réponses, je t'aide à te dégager."

En s'assurant qu'il avait une bonne prise sur Naruto, il s'exécuta.

" Sasuke, à quoi tu joues, là ? Arrête de faire l'imbécile et aide-moi, je suis vraiment coincé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me frapper si fort ? Tu veux m'envoyer à l'hôpital ou quoi ? Et enlève-toi de là, tu me fais mal."

"Je t'ai dem…"

"Olà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Un ninja venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, un bouquin orange dans une main, l'autre dans ses cheveux argentés. Un masque lui couvrait les trois-quart de son visage.

" Kakashi-sensei ! Dites à Sasuke-baka d'aller s'assoir ailleurs ! Il est super-lourd !"

"Mah, vous vous êtes encore battus à ce que je vois. Sasuke, tu devrais te ménager, ton corps est encore faible après ce qui s'est passé hier. Préparez-vous, nous allons rendre une visite à l'Hokage, elle m'envoie vous chercher."

"Attendez une minute." Sasuke regardait tour à tour le jounin et le jeune ninja blond qui se tortillait désespérérement sous lui, une expression de confusion se développant sur son visage.

"Vous êtes Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur aux mille techniques ? (se tourne vers Naruto) Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelle sensei ?"

' Oh oh ...On dirait bien que Tsunade-sama ne s'était pas trompée, le jutsu a laissé des séquelles à Sasuke. Je ferais bien de les lui amener tous les deux au plus vite, je sens que les complications arrivent.' Effectivement, à peine le ninja aux cheveux argentés eut-il pensé cela que Naruto envoya son coéquipier s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, ayant enfin réussi à se dégager. Dès qu'il fut debout, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'estomac, le pliant en deux. De son côté, Sasuke se relevait avec difficulté, se tenant fort le bras. Il avait heurté de plein fouet une étagère fixée au mur, ce qui lui avait luxé l'épaule.

" Mah... Vous voilà prêts pour un séjour à l'hôpital, vous deux. Mais d'abord, allons voir l'Hokage, elle n'aime pas attendre." Et avant qu'il puissent rouspéter, il les attrapa par le col et les entraîna jusqu'au bâtiment principal du village avec une rapidité incroyable.

" Vous restez là, je dois lui parler d'abord. Et ne vous battez pas, ou il faudra vous ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsque Tsunade-sama en aura fini avec vous." Il disparut dans un pof sonore, laissant ses deux élèves estropiés derrière lui. Naruto, hors d'haleine d'avoir été traîné sur une aussi longue distance, se tenait les côtes. 'Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, je crois qu'il m'en a cassé quelques-unes' pensa-t-il, prenant appui sur le mur le plus proche.

" Hey, Sasuke-baka, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Sasuke le regardait d'un air étrange."

" ...Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu."

"Hein ?"

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais. Vu ton bandeau, tu es un ninja de Konoha, mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais chez moi."

"Aha ! Le Grand Sasuke Uchiha aurait-il la mémoire courte ? C'est Tsunade-baba qui m'a obligé à veiller sur toi, hier, tu te rappelle ?" Après une courte pause, il reprit, en fronçant les sourcils "Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion à la con ? Bien sûr que je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Et même que je deviendrai Hokage, et que je surpasserai tous les autres, même le quatrième ! (il posa, ressemblant dangereusement à Rock Lee version « pub pour colgate blancheur ».)"

"Peuh, même un élève de l'académie comme moi pourrait te battre. La preuve, j'ai réussi à t'envoyer au tapis en un seul coup de pied, dobe."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, baka ! On se bat quand tu ve-... Eh, attends une minute, tu as bien dit « élève de l'académie ?"

Voyant le signe de tête affirmatif du brun, Naruto se mit à réfléchir (il a beau faire l'idiot, il ne l'est peut-être pas pour autant). 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? D'abord, il me demande qui je suis, ensuite pourquoi j'appelle mon professeur Kakashi-sensei, et oh ! Il a aussi dit je que je ressemblais à quelqu'un de sa classe (notons au passage que « l'imbécile » s'est transformé en « quelqu'un »), et n'était pas sûr que j'étais un ninja de Konoha. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Sasuke se croit encore à l'académie, donc a perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Si c'est vrai, c'est facile de le vérifier'.

" Sasuke-baka ? Avant que je te dise qui je suis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas."

'On va aller loin, comme ça. Allez, Naruto, prends sur toi, et tente une autre approche.'

" D'accord, ça ne me regarde pas. Quel âge tu as ?"

"C'est pas tes affaires non plus. Arrête un peu avec tes questions stupides, je ne te répondrai pas, j'ai pas de compte à rendre à un faible comme toi, dobe."

"Quoi ! Je ne suis pas plus faible que toi, baka ! Je vais te le prouver de suite !"

"Viens, je t'attends !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce foutoir ?"

Tsunade se tenait devant eux, visiblement énervée par le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Derrière elle, Kakashi retenait un soupir, se demandant quand ces deux-là allaient enfin arrêter de se chercher mutuellement, ce qui finissait toujours en bagarre. 'C'est un bon entraînement physique, mais ça affaiblit le travail d'équipe... Mah, si au moins ils ne s'envoyaient pas continuellement à l'hôpital...'

" Il me provoque, Tsunade-baba !"

"Je n'y peux rien si tu ne supporte pas la réalité, baka."

"Me traite pas de baka, baka !"

"Très bien, DOBE."

"Urusai (la ferme) !"

"Urusatonkachi (je ne suis pas sûre de l'écriture, alors si quelqu'un pouvait me donner l'eppelation exacte du mot, je ne dirais pas non. En gros, c'est une insulte)."

"Sasuke, je vais t..."

"CA SUFFIT !"

Le silence fut instantané : même Naruto avait le sagesse de se taire lorsque Tsunade était dans cet état.

" Vous deux," le ton de sa voix en était effrayant tellement il était calme, "dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

Personne ne désobéit au Hokage quand il est énervé (pas même Jiraya, c'est pour dire). Docilement et en silence, Naruto et Sasuke la suivirent, chacun se demandant s'il survivrait à l'entretien.

PONG !

La porte du bureau se referma sur eux, avec un bruit sinistre.

"Asseyez-vous."

Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans un grimacement de la part de Naruto dont les côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Sasuke lui se mordait l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son de douleur que lui causait son bras.

Tsunade prit une grande inspiration, et s'asseya derrière son bureau, croisa ses bras dessus et se tourna vers le ninja brun.

" Bonjour, Sasuke-kun. Je présume que tu ne me connais pas ?"

"Non, et je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous faites ici, dans le bureau du Hokage."

"C'est très simple, je suis le Hokage. (Voyant l'air surprit puis méfiant de Sasuke) Je sais, pour toi, Sarutobi est sensé être le Hokage actuel. Mais, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, beaucoup de choses ne sont pas ce que tu crois qu'elles sont, à commencer par la taille de Naruto. Son esprit est toujours le même qu'un enfant de 5 ans, et encore, je suis gentille (Naruto, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, la referma brutalement devant le reagrd terrrifiant de Tsunade), et ne changera probablement jamais, mais le corps dans lequel tu le vois n'est en rien celui dont tu te souviens. Crois-tu qu'on puisse grandir autant en une seule nuit, Sasuke ?"

"Non. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Tsunade...-sama."

"Si tu n'avais pas compris, tu ne m'aurais pas appelée comme ça, Sasuke. Allons, tu accepterais le fait que je sois le nouveau Hokage, et que les choses autour de toi semblent avoir ...évolué, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Cela ne te ressemblerait pas."

"...""Pour t'aider, je vais te raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier, ce dont tu ne te souviens pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

"..."  
"Bien. Alors que vous rentriez de mission,... ah oui, tu es un genin, Sasuke, et tu es dans l'équipe 7, composée de l'imbécile à côté de toi, de Sakura Haruno, et de Kakashi Hatake, dont tu as déjà entendu parler, d'après ce que je sais. Donc, vous étiez partis manger un bol de ramen (à la mention du mot, un estomac gargouilla. Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et continua) offert par votre sensei en guise de cadeau pour votre travail..."

"C'était pas un cadeau, il nous avait promis de nous payer un bol si on finissait rapidement la mission, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas son porte-monnaie alors on a dû se le payer nous-même !"

"Naruto...(Tsunade se craqua les doigts, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un de ses coups de poing dévastateurs). Ne...m'interomps...plus. C'est clair ?"

"(Gloups) ...Oui..."

"Donc, je disais... ah oui, vous étiez en train de manger vos ramen tranquillement lorsque Naruto, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, a, disons, testé une de ses inventions sur toi, et... Enfin bref : tu t'es retrouvé dans le corps que tu avais à tes 5 ans, tout en ayant l'esprit d'un adolescent de 16 ans (je mets un âge au pif, ma chronologie est défectueuse et ne tient pas compte de celle du manga). Plus tard, ton corps est redevenu ce qu'il était, mais tu étais inconscient. Et ce matin, tu t'es reveillé comme ça, avec un corps plus de 3 fois plus vieux que toi. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais il va falloir que tu reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen d'inverser le sort, ou que tu redeviennes toi-même tout seul. Ah, et je te l'ai déjà dit hier, mais tu ne t'en souviens plus, Naruto doit rester vivant, j'aurai besoin de lui pour avancer dans mes recherche, alors il ne t'est pas permis de le tuer. C'est compris ?"

"... Oui."

"Des questions ?"

"Une. Je n'ai vu personne chez moi. Où sont mes parents ?"

Et voilà ! C'est pas très long, c'est vrai, mais j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Pour les fans de Sasunaru, ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'il n'y a pas trop de Sasunaru pour le moment, ça arrive très vite, sûrement au chapitre suivant. Patience :p


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mission !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres (à peine). Pas très drôle, d'accord, mais au moins, il fait avancer l'histoire, et on va enfin pouvoir avoir un peu d'action. Comme c'est ma première fic, je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans le vif du sujet rapidement, mais d'ici le prochain chapitre, je pense que la première partie de ma fic sera terminée. Go on with the reading !

Chapitre 3 : Mission !

« _Des questions ? »_

_« Une. Je n'ai vu personne chez moi. Où sont mes parents ? »_

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Tsunade se mordait la lèvre inférieure tandis que Naruto fronçait les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce que la question de Sasuke impliquait. Le Hokage poussa un long soupir, puis répondit doucement.

« Sasuke, tu as 5 ans, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Normalement, tu devrais en avoir 16 (N/A : Je ne suis absolument pas la chronologie du manga, alors si les dates précédentes et celles qui suivent ne correspondent pas, ne me le reprochez pas). En 11 ans, il peut arriver beaucoup de choses, tu sais. »

« Quel genre de choses ? »

« Des choses sur lesquelles on n'a aucune prise, et qu'on ne peut pas changer. Je suis vraiment désolée, Sasuke. Te le dire comme ça de but en blanc va te causer un choc, mais il vaut mieux que tu sache tout dès maintenant : tes… tes parents sont morts. »

Le jeune garçon la regarda d'abord avec surprise, sans comprendre. Puis, comme les informations venaient de pénétrer son cerveau, il blêmit.

« Non… Non c'est pas vrai…Je…Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Vous mentez ! »

« Sasuke, attends ! »

Se levant brusquement, il quitta la pièce en courant. Naruto s'était levé lui aussi, et s'apprêtait à le rattraper lorsque Tsunade le retint par le bras.

« Laisse-le partir. Il a besoin de rester seul pendant un moment, le temps de faire le point. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que son monde s'écroule en un jour. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Naruto ! Pour une fois, fais ce qu'on te dit, ou tu risques d'empirer la situation. Que ressentirais-tu, si on te disait que les personnes qui t'étaient le plus cher au monde venaient de mourir ? »

« … Je crois que je serais fou de rage. (Il pensa à ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première mission en dehors de Konoha, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre Haku, et que Sasuke avait failli mourir) Je… Je pense que je détruirais quiconque tenterait de m'arrêter. »

« Bonne réponse. Il faut le laisser se calmer seul. Quand il reviendra, il voudra savoir de quelle manière ils sont morts. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? »

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment. C'est pas comme s'il parlait beaucoup de sa famille… Ou comme s'il parlait tout court. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

« C'est une sombre histoire que celle du clan Uchiha. Aussi sombre que la tienne, probablement. »

« Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que lui aussi, il… »

« Mais non, abruti ! On n'a pas scellé de démon en lui, si c'était ce que tu pensais. Laisse-moi parler et ne m'interromps pas. Le clan Uchiha a toujours été un des clans les plus puissants et des plus respectés de ce village, en grande partie grâce au doujutsu (Je ne l'ai pas très bien épelé, peut-être… C'est une technique étant en rapport avec les yeux) appelé 'Sharingan' que seule leur lignée possède. Cette technique est très puissante, ce qui justifie le fait que presque tous les Uchiha étaient des Anbu (sorte de ninjas d'élite qui jouent le rôle de la police en gros… En très très gros…). Dans le clan même, il y avait des ninjas plus doués que les autres, et un en particulier surpassait tous les autres. Il s'agit d'Itachi Uchiha, le frère de Sasuke. C'était un véritable enfant prodige. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, il avait le niveau aussi élevé que celui des meilleurs Anbu du village. Mais avoir autant de pouvoir aussi jeune n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Il est vite devenu assoiffé de pouvoir, en voulant toujours plus. C'est comme ça qu'il a gravit très rapidement les échelons du ninja, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus haut. Il a alors fait quelque chose que peu de gens peuvent comprendre. Les anciens pensent qu'il voulait se tester, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de plus sinistre que ça. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que le clan Uchiha était le plus fort de Konoha ? »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la mort des parents de Sasuke ? »

« Attends, j'y viens. Puisque son clan était le plus fort, le seul moyen de se prouver qu'il était le plus puissant était de se mesurer à son propre clan. Tout entier. »

« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire qu'il s'est attaqué à sa _propre famille_ ! »

« Si. Et le destin a voulu qu'il soit effectivement le plus fort. Il les a tous battus. Personne n'a pu l'arrêter.»

« D'accord, c'était le plus fort. Mais, quel rapport avec la mort de ses parents ? »

« Naruto, quand je dis que personne n'a pu l'arrêter, je veux dire que TOUS, sans exception, _sont morts sous ses coups ! _Hommes, femmes et enfants, ils ont _tous _été massacrés. Itachi n'a laissé que son frère en vie, personne ne sait pourquoi. Tu comprends maintenant...Naruto ? »

Tsunade observa le jeune ninja d'un air inquiet. Son visage était livide, ses yeux reflétant l'horreur la plus totale. Puis, lentement, une lueur apparut dans son regard, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. C'était une lueur de rage. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des articulations, tremblant littéralement de colère.

« Comment… Comment peut-on _tuer de sang-froid sa propre famille ! _Quel _monstre_ peut être capable d'un tel crime ? Co…Comment peut-on détruire les êtres qui nous sont chers, comme s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas _dignes _de vivre à cause de leur _impuissance !_ »

« Naruto, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de… »

« Que je me _calme ?_ QUE JE ME CALME ! Alors qu'une ordure comme ça respire sur cette terre ? Où est-ce qu'il est parti se planquer, cet enfoiré ? Il veut du pouvoir ? Je vais aller lui en donner, moi du… »

« NARUTO CA SUFFIT ! »

Une aura rouge avait commencé à entourer le garçon.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai dit tout ça ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu te mettes en tête d'aller venger ces gens, pour lesquels il n'y a plus rien à faire, mais pour m'aider à sauver Sasuke ! »

L'aura se rétracta, réintégrant le corps de Naruto (et rassurant Tsunade qui commençait à prendre peur devant un tel dégagement de chakra).

« Sauver…Sasuke ? Comment ça, sauver Sasuke ? Il est en danger ? »

« Réfléchis un peu, baka ! Depuis que son frère a massacré tout son clan, il ne vit que pour une chose : se venger. Kakashi m'a décrit la manière dont il s'est présenté à lui la première fois : il a dit qu'il avait un but, tuer un certain homme. Cet homme, c'est Itachi. Sasuke n'a que ça en tête : le tuer. Crois-tu qu'on peut vivre quand on ne pense qu'à la mort ? Non. Plus grave encore, Sasuke prend exactement le même chemin que son frère : il ne recule devant rien pour le pouvoir. Même si ses motivations ne sont certainement pas les même, il devient chaque jour comme Itachi : plus renfermé, plus avide de pouvoir, plus méprisant envers les faibles. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une chance unique de pouvoir changer ça : ses souvenirs ne contenant que les 5 premières années de sa vie, il ne sait rien, absolument rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, pour la simple raison que lorsqu'Itachi a détruit son clan, Sasuke avait _6 ans_. On est obligé de lui dire une partie de la vérité, à savoir que sa famille est morte, mais il ne doit pas savoir comment, ou du moins, il ne doit pas être au courant de ce que son frère a fait, ni même qu'il soit vivant. »

« Mais comment on va pouvoir lui cacher ça ? Il va vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, poser des questions… »

« Il va falloir trouver une histoire valable, comme un incendie qui les aurait pris au piège lors d'une réunion de famille, et que seul lui aurait survécu (Sasuke Uchiha, Le Survivant… Ca sonne pas un peu familier, ça :p). Je me charge des détails, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« D'abord, te taire, dire que tu n'es au courant de rien, ça évitera que tu fasses une gaffe. Ensuite, je veux que tu deviennes son meilleur ami. »

« Son…QUOI ! »

« Tu m'as bien entendue. Je veux que tu lui changes les idées, que tu lui apprennes à vivre. Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais il n'a aucun raison d'être indifférent au monde qui l'entoure. Certes, les Uchiha n'étaient pas réputés pour leur gaieté, mais un enfant de 5 ans peut être facilement influencé par son entourage, et si tu es plus proche de lui que quiconque, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il change complètement. Je veux que tu sois son grand frère, en quelque sorte. Et en tant que grand frère, tu te dois de veiller sur lui. Donc je ne lève pas la punition que je vous avais infligée (cf. chapitre 1). »

« He…hehehe… Vous plaisantez, hein ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que _moi, _je _veille_ sur ce teme ! Encore moins _vivre_ sous le même toit que _lui ! »_

« Naruto, ce n'est pas une faveur que je te demande, c'est un ordre venant de ton Hokage. Ceci est une mission. Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage, refuserait-il une mission ? »

« Hein, quoi ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne dirai non à une mission, quelque soit son niveau de difficulté, car ainsi est fait le nindô de Naruto Uzumaki ! (Pose du 'nice guy' empruntée à Lee ou Gai, au choix) »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Naruto ! Maintenant, essaie de trouver Sasuke, et aide-le du mieux que tu peux. Et surtout, ne dis rien à personne ! »

« Hai, Hokage-sama ! (Hai : oui ; Hokage-sama : nom que Naruto donne à Tsunade lorsqu'il est fier et ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient de se faire avoir comme un bleu) »

Et il sorti par la fenêtre, ne voyant pas le sourire narquois de Tsunade.

'C'était trop facile… Il a suffit de le flatter un tout petit peu, et il est immédiatement tombé dans le panneau.' Tsunade soupira. 'Je me demande quand il va se rendre compte qu'il a accepté d'aider son plus grand rival….'

Soudain, un cri retentissant se fit entendre dans tout le village :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

'Ah, il aura mis moins longtemps que je ne le croyais...' Puis, redevenant sérieuse : 'J'espère qu'il sera capable de changer le destin de Sasuke, sinon, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de prendre des mesures plus radicales… Konoha ne peut pas se permettre d'héberger un second Itachi…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Sasukeeeeeeeeee ! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Où es-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ? J'ai fait tous les restaurants (pour Naruto, le premier endroit où on peut trouver quelqu'un est là où son estomac le mène), toutes les aires d'entraînement (c'est le second endroit où il pense qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un), tous les magasins (il s'était souvenu que Sakura passait son temps à faire du shopping), j'ai fait cent fois les rues de Konoha, et rien ! Rien de rien de rien du tout ! »

D'un coup, il s'arrêta, une idée lui venant à l'esprit :

« Mais bien sûr ! Il doit être chez lui ! » (Effectivement, lorsque l'on cherche quelqu'un, il y a des chances pour que ce quelqu'un soit chez lui.)

Il changea de direction et fonça droit chez le Uchiha.

Ce qu'il vit là-bas le surprit : la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison, il remarqua que ce n'était pas que la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte, mais toutes les portes de toutes les pièces, de tous les placards, dont les contenus gisaient lamentablement au sol. Tout était silencieux.

« Sasuke ? » Pas de réponse. Naruto monta au premier étage, et fut étonné de trouver la porte de la chambre de Sasuke grande ouverte. Il entra précautioneusement, et décrouvrit un autel avec une photo posée dessus. Elle montrait une femme souriante dans les bras d'un homme au visage sévère. Derrière eux on pouvait voir la maison des Uchiha. 'Ses parents, sans doute' pensa Naruto. Il était surprit de trouver de telles choses dans la chambre de son rival, lui qui semblait si indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. De l'encens avait été allumé peu de jours auparavant, et un petit pot posé à côté était rempli de cendres. Après un moment, Naruto quitta la pièce, bien décidé à retrouver Sasuke. 'Il n'est peut-être pas si insensible que ça, finalement' se dit-il, 'ça se voit qu'il entretient tous les jours cet autel... Humf. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il me faut encore mettre la main dessus pour commencer ma... mission (N/A : vous connaissez les pensées tueuses ? Ce sont des choses abstraites remplies de l'espoir de quelqu'un qui voudrait tuer une personne par télépathie. Essayez, vous verrez que ça marche très bien, quand on n'attend aucun résultat. Bref, assez pour l'explication : en ce moment même, un pensée tueuse tentait désespérément de remplir son travail, à savoir tuer Tsunade... Cherchez l'assassin...). Naruto réfléchit un instant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore un endroit où il n'avait pas cherché. Sans perdre un instant, il sortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers la lisière du village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke était complètement perdu. Après avoir découvert que ce que le Hokage lui avait dit était bel et bien la vérité, c'était comme si tout son monde avait basculé, s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Il avait erré, le regard dans le vide, se laissant guider par ses pas, se moquant éperdument de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il buta contre une plaque enfoncée dans le sol. Surprit, il lut ce qui y était gravé :

_Ci-gît le clan Uchiha,dont les valeureux ninjas sauvèrent à maintes reprises notre village du désastre. Paix à leurs âmes._

C'en était trop pour ses jambes. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se prit le visage dans les mains, et ne retint pas les larmes de chagrin qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il resta assis comme ça longtemps, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

« Sasuke ? »

Il sursauta. Se retournant, il vit Naruto, qui le regardait d'un air étrange.

« Na... Naruto ? Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« ... » Il s'assit à côté de Sasuke, et fixa un point dans le vague. Il restèrent un long moment comme ça, Sasuke essuyant ses larmes et Naruto restant silencieux. D'un coup, Naruto rompit le silence :

« Ce doit être dur, hein ? Je veux dire, apprendre que sa famille est morte comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas facile. En plus, avec toute cette histoire d'âge, ça a du te faire un choc... Je suis vraiment désolé, Sasuke. Je... je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, » il lui adressa un petit sourire triste « je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.. On m'a chargé de veiller sur toi, alors, en attendant que tu retrouves tous tes souvenirs, je ferai mon possible pour m'occuper de toi. Enfin, je vais essayer ! » il se releva, un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres cette fois, et se gratta la tête en continuant : « Iruka-sensei dit que je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de moi-même proprement, c'est une bonne occasion de lui prouver que non seulement j'en suis capable, mais qu'en plus, je peux m'occuper d'une autre personne aussi ! Tu viens ? » Il se retourna, et tendit la main à Sasuke. Celui-ci, toujours fier même dans les moments les plus difficiles, se releva tout seul, puis fit un pas vers Naruto, avant de s'effondrer totalement sur lui. N'étant pas ninja pour rien, Naruto parvint à se rééquilibrer et l'observa. Sasuke s'était endormi, le visage toujours plein de larmes. Cela le déstabilisa, mais il rafermit sa prise sur son rival et le hissa sur ses épaules, puis partit en direction de la demeure des Uchiha.

« Offf ! Il est toujours aussi lourd ! »

Fin du chapitre.

Bon, je vais essayer de vous avoir la suite pour la semaine prochaine, tout en tentant de faire plus long. S'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas, reviewez, je verrai ce que je peux y faire. Je me répète peut-être, mais je préfère être claire : cette histoire n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose, même si elle pourrait le paraître. Il y aura peut-être même un peu de angst. Dites-moi si vous aimez !


	5. vengeance, punition et entraînement

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui m'a prit pas mal de temps. Merci Shrykull pour reviewer aussi souvent et pour me donner toutes ces infos. Je la fais passer mais je ne change pas ma chronologie, c'est un peu tard pour ça : le clan Uchiha a été massécré par Itachi alors que Sasuke avait 8 ans, et pas 6 comme je l'ai écrit dans la fic. Si tu vois d'autres choses qui ne sont pas correctes, fais-les moi savoir, et si je peux corriger, je le ferai, ou le saurai pour la prochaine fois. Enjoy the story !

Chapitre 4 :

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut sa chambre, puis rabattit ses paupières avec un soupir. 'Quel affreux cauchemar… Il a avait l'air si réel… Mais bien sûr mes parents ne meurent pas aussi facilement.' Il frissonna puis jeta un coup d'œil à la montre sur la table de nuit. 'Mère n'est pas encore venue me réveiller, c'est étrange…' Il voulut se lever, mais se stoppa net dans son mouvement et poussa un hoquet de surprise. Son corps ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il s'était habitué à voir. Réalisant alors que son rêve n'en était pas un, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et sentant les larmes venir, il les refoula. 'Non, pas maintenant, pas encore, j'ai déjà trop pleuré hier, je ne dois plus recommencer. Allez Sasuke, que dirait Père s'il te voyait comme ça ? Que tu es un pleurnichard qui ne mérite pas le nom des Uchiha.' Respirant un grand coup, il se prépara à faire face avec dignité aux événements, et, en l'occurrence, à Naruto, qui déboula dans la pièce avec bien peu d'élégance (ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous étaler de tout votre long à cause de ces toutes petites marches qui sont souvent juste avant les portes et qu'on ne voit jamais ? Moi, à chaque fois qu'il y en a une, ça ne rate pas. Et si l'on considère que je suis aussi maladroite que lui… on peut facilement deviner pourquoi il est parti faire plus ample connaissance avec le plancher).

« Ouch… Saletés de marches… » Il se releva. « Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé. Euh… Bien dormi ? »

« Hn. »

'Reste clame, Naruto, surtout, reste calme. Ce n'est pas le Sasuke que tu connais, et il n'est pas en train de te provoquer. La mission, ne pas oublier la mission.' Naruto força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire.

« J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner, tu viens ? »

Sans répondre, Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto suivit, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas ajouter une remarque acide. 'Qu'a dit la vieille sur les Uchiha ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas très sociaux ? Carrément méprisants, oui !'.

« Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« … C'est quoi ? »

« Ben, des ramen ! Tu ne connais pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, merci. Mais tu n'espères quand même pas me faire manger des _ramen _pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour commencer la journée qu'un bon bol de ramen ! » Il sentit son propre bol : « Mmmmm ! Itadamitsaku ! » (Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien épelé : c'est l'équivalent de bon appétit.) Après avoir enfourné au moins la moitié de son bol dans sa bouche, Naruto leva les yeux pour voir que Sasuke n'avait pas touché à ses ramen.

« Bhen chu manche pfa ? Oopch, bargon ! » Il avala, après avoir postillonné un peu partout sur la table. « Tu ne manges pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les ramen ? »

« Pas au petit-déjeuner. Tu dois être le seul qui soit assez stupide pour manger des ramen dès le matin. Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Ah tu crois ça ? Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer, môssieur je-sais-tout, comment cela se fait-il que je sois en pleine forme, malgré les seize années que j'ai passées à en manger tous les matins ? »

« … Ah. C'est pour ça alors que tu es faible. »

« Que je suis… QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis faible ? »

« Les ninjas qui ne sont même pas capables de voir un marche sont faibles et ne méritent même pas ce nom. Tu l'as eu comment ton bandeau ? En le volant ? »

« Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à ton aîné ! Je te prépare à manger, et c'est en m'insultant que tu me remercies ? »

« D'après ce que le Hokage a dit, on a le même âge, et elle a même précisé que ta mentalité égalait celle d'un enfant de 5 ans. Donc, techniquement, tu n'es pas mon aîné, et si on part du principe que j'ai 5 ans aussi, cela fait de toi mon égal. »

« QU-… »

« Ensuite, je n'appelle pas réchauffer une portion de ramen instantanés 'cuisiner'. Je dirais plutôt que ça prouve que tu ne _sais pas _cuisiner. »

« Eh ! Comment tu savais que c'étaient des ramen instantanés ? »

Sasuke soupira.

« Tu as mal refermé la poubelle. C'est l'une des premières qualités du ninja que d'observer. »

« Bon, admettons. Mais pour en revenir à la question principale, tu n'as pas le choix : il n'y a que ça à manger, de toute façon. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que MOI je ne savais pas cuisiner. »

« Ah oui, et qu'et-ce que tu compte préparer ? »

« Onigiri (boulettes de riz auxquelles on peut rajouter du saumon et autres ingrédients.). »

« Hmpf. » Naruto finit sa coupe de ramen, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Fais ce que tu veux, moi, je vais prendre une douche. Ensuite, on devra aller voir le Hokage, Kakashi est passé ce matin. »

« Hn. »

« Et arrête avec tes-… 'Cool, Naruto, cool…' Laisse tomber. Dépêche-toi ! »

« Hn. »

'Jevaisletuerjevaisletuerjevaisletuer………' (Devinez qui pense.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VLAM !

« Hello ! Vous vouliez nous voir, Tsunade-baba ? »

Naruto se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sasuke s'étant mis prudemment en retraite derrière le mur.

« Naruto… (Tsunade avait prononcé son nom très très TRES calmement) QUAND VAS-TU ENFIN APPRENDRE À FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ! »

Et elle referma la porte si violement que le pauvre ninja blond se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face. Sasuke, qui avait prévu le coup, lança un regard narquois à Naruto et frappa légèrement à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement puis s'avança dans la pièce. Fulminant, Naruto se releva et entra à son tour, honteux de se faire montrer l'exemple par un gamin.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'exécutèrent avec le même silence que la première fois (cf. chapitre 1), mais ce coup-ci Naruto ne grimaça pas de douleur (avoir le Kyubi scellé en soi a ses avantages) tandis que Sasuke faisait son possible pour ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Bon, je suppose que je dois commencer par te remettre cette épaule en place, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … » 'Zut, ça se voit tant que ça ?' Sasuke avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour le cacher.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. » Elle s'approcha de lui et fit quelques signes rapides avant d'appliquer ses mains sur l'épaule du ninja brun. Cela le fit tressaillir, mais son visage resta impassible.

« Voilà, c'est finit. » En effet, Sasuke ne sentait plus rien du tout, et pouvait bouger son bras comme avant.

« … Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, ce ne sont pas forcément les ninjas qui souffrent le plus silencieusement possible qui sont les plus courageux. Savoir avouer ses souffrances est aussi une force. »

« … »

Elle lança un regard bref en direction de Naruto, puis continua :

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes en un seul morceau, vous allez pouvoir reprendre les missions. »

« Mais, Tsunade-baba-… »

« Je sais. Sasuke, tu vas devoir agir comme si tu avais réellement 16 ans. Avant de vous envoyer en mission, je veux que tu aies subi un entraînement intensif afin de retrouver une partie de tes capacités. Ce ne devrais pas être très difficile, car peut importe que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, ton corps a enregistré les réflexes que tu as acquis durant ces dernières années. Personne à part Kakashi et moi-même ne doivent savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, Tsunade-sama, mais pourquoi je dois garder caché le fait que je sois amnésique ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. Vous ferez en sorte d'agir comme d'habitude afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sakura. Des questions ? »

« Oui. Hier, vous m'avez dit que… que mes parents étaient… étaient… morts. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Tsunade ferma les yeux un instant puis prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Le jour où tes parents sont morts, le clan Uchiha avait organisé une réunion de famille. Ils devaient discuter d'affaires très importantes, je crois, et tu n'as pas été autorisé à y participer, car tu n'avais pas l'âge requis. Personne ne sait ce dont ils ont débattu, car ils avaient pris soin d'entourer la salle de réception d'une barrière anti-son. Malheureusement, un des sceaux qui permettaient de faire appel à cette technique n'a pas dû être tracé correctement, et lorsqu'un incendie s'est déclaré, ils n'ont pas pu briser la barrière et… enfin tu te doutes de la suite. »

« Mais… mais comment un incendie a-t-il pu naître et se développer dans une salle remplie de ninjas ? »

« On ne sait pas exactement, mais il semblerait que le foyer se soit créé dans un coin de la pièce, là où personne ne faisait attention, et près d'un sceau. On suppose qu'il a permis aux flammes de gagner rapidement en puissance. Il a été très difficile de stopper le feu avant qu'il ne se propage dans tout le village, car il avait une résistance particulière à l'eau. Il a fallut plusieurs heures avant qu'on n'ait pu l'étouffer. Désolée, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« … »

« Bon. J'ai dit à Kakashi de vous attendre sur le pont. Sasuke, vas-y, je vous envoie Naruto dans quelques instants. »

« Huh ? »

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre.

« Vas-y, Sasuke, je dois discuter de quelques petites choses avec lui… » Elle regarda le pauvre ninja blond avec un sourire sadique.

'Gloups, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?' se demanda-t-il, ne se rappelant à aucun moment une quelconque bêtise qu'il aurait faite et qui puisse susciter un entretien particulier avec le Hokage. 'Ce ne peux pas être au sujet de la fausse mission que je leur avais envoyé anonymement, j'ai fait en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace, elle ne peut pas savoir que ça vient de moi… ne ? A moins que ce ne soit pour l'histoire des grands trous dans le parc… Mais là, je n'étais pas seul, Kiba aussi y a participé, ce ne serait pas juste que ce soit moi qui paye pour deux ! Ah, peut-être que c'est au sujet de la fois où….'

CLAP !

Naruto sursauta. La porte venait de se refermer sur Sasuke et Tsunade le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Euh… Tsunade-baba ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« Je veux que tu observes attentivement Sasuke, et que tu me décrives chacune de ses actions qui te paraîtraient étranges. Tu me feras un rapport hebdomadaire, voire quotidien si ça tu le juges nécessaire. »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris… Vous voulez que je tienne une sorte de journal concernant les activités de Sasuke ? »

« Tout à fait. Cela signifie donc que tu ne dois pas le quitter d'une semelle. N'oublies pas ta mission : tu dois le changer, lui donner l'envie d'être aussi enjoué que toi… Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. PERSONNE ne peut être aussi rempli de... 'joie de vivre' que toi... » Elle ajouta dans un murmure « Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est... » Puis, réhaussant la voix : « Tu as compris ce que j'attends de toi ? »

Gros soupir :

« ...Oui... »

« Bien. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Soulagé de ne pas s'être fait jeté pour avoir semé la pagaille encore une fois dans le village à cause de ses 'blagues', il se dirigea vivement vers la porte.

« Ah, attends ! »

'Gloups... Faites que ce ne soit pas pour la fausse mission... ni pour les trous... ni pour (bref, vous avez compris)...' Naruto se retourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Oui ? »

« Il me semble que j'avais deux ou trois choses à te dire concernant la semaine passée... Naruto, est-ce que tu connais la technique d'invoquation que Kakashi utilise souvent pour pister ou espionner un ou plusieurs ninjas ? »

« Er... Kage Bunshin ? (technique permettant de reproduire son corps en plusieurs exemplaires avec son chakra. C'est la technique que Naruto utilise le plus) »

« Non... En fait, il invoque une meute de chiens ninjas. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Tsunade regardait Naruto comme un prédateur se préparant à sauter sur sa proie.

« Euh... Il a retrouvé un ninja perdu ? » 'Et merde, pour quoi je n'ai pas pensé que je laisserais mon odeur sur le rouleau ?'

« Essaie encore... Je te donne un indice : il a retrouvé la trace d'un ninja qui, ces derniers temps, ne s'est pas vraiment tenu tranquille et a trouvé 'amusant' de nous envoyer sur une fausse mission, et a, disons, 'redécoré' les parcs du village, ainsi que d'autres 'plaisanteries' du même genre... Alors, ça ne te dis toujours rien ? »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté, puis, sachant qu'il avait était découvert, il fonça vers la porte. Plusieurs shuriken se plantèrent dans celle-ci, le faisant se figer.

« Que fais-tu, Naruto ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me fausser compagnie ? »

« M... Moi ? Pas... Pas du tout, je... euh, je voulais juste, enfin... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper... »

Naruto la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle ne le laisserait jamais s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Ce ne serait pas utile, et tu recommencerais. En revanche, j'ai là quelque chose qui te feras réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. »

Elle lui désigna deux grandes piles de rouleaux, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Le premier tas que tu vois là est constitué d'ordres de mission que j'ai reçu du village qui vont très certainement te plaire, j'en suis persuadée » Son rictus s'élargit. « Sur les rouleaux du second tas, il y a quelques travaux d'intérêt général à faire, que tu te feras un plaisir d'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu rendras un grand service au village. Ah, et ne t'étonnes pas s'il y en a un certain nombre, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il y en ai autant que de trous dans les parcs. Tu as le droit de demander l'aide de ton cher ami Kiba. Tu pourras lui dire que c'était bien essayé, mais le justu qu'il avait employé pour couvrir toutes ses traces, y compris son odeur, ne fait pas le poids face à Kakashi. Mainetant, tu peux partir, mais n'oublies pas les rouleaux avec toi ! »

Elle regardait à présent Naruto avec un grand sourire. 'Aaaah... Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! Depuis le temps que je voulais lui faire payer tous les maux de tête qu'il m'a donné... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, comme on dit.'

Dépité, Naruto pris les rouleaux et quitta la pièce, se jurant de se venger de Kiba. 'Cet enfoiré ne m'a même pas prévenu qu'on avait laissé nos odeurs ! Il me le paiera !'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Ah ! Te voilà, Naruto ! Le Hokage t'as retenu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Aurais-tu fait d'autres bêtises dont elle ne m'aurait pas parlé ? » Kakashi regardait son élève d'un air amusé.

« Vous ! Vous m'avez dénoncé ! »

« Mah... J'ai pensé que ça ne t'aurais pas fait de mal de faire quelques missions supplémentaires. »

Naruto entrouvrit rapidement les rouleaux.

« Des missions ? _Des missions ? _J'appelle pas ça des missions, moi ! C'est exactement le même genre de truc qu'on faisait quand on est à peine sortis de l'académie, du style aller chercher un chat dans un arbre ou porter les courses d'une vieille femme ! »

« Justement, tu pourras emmener Sasuke avec toi, comme ça, il ne sera pas trop dérouté. Ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est lui enseigner les bases d'un shinobi, tout en accomplissant tes missions. Ce ne sera pas trop difficile, puisque son corps a l'habitude d'utiliser son chakra et de réagir rapidement. »

« Mais...mais... »

« Je crois que vous avez du travail, alors je vous laisse. Et n'oubliez pas que vous ne devez pas vous faire repérer. Bonne chance ! » Et il disparut avec un 'pof' de fumée.

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent un instant, puis Naruto se replongea dans la lecture de leurs 'missions'. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke rompit le silence :

« Il m'a dit ce vous aviez fait, toi et un de tes copains. T'es encore plus nul que je ne le croyais, dobe. »

« Quoi ! Tu ne t'en serais pas mieux sorti que moi, teme ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais fait un truc aussi minable. Et puis, même si j'avais voulu faire une blague de ce style, je ne me serais jamais fait attraper. »

« Ah ouais ? On va voir si tu es aussi fort que ça ! Essaie donc de me suivre, si tu le peux ! » Et il courut s'enfoncer dans la forêt, suivit de près par Sasuke. Là, il s'approcha d'un arbre et, lançant un sourire narquois à son rival, il courut sur le tronc de l'arbre et atteint une branche assez haute. (Erm... C'est très mal expliqué, je l'avoue... Lorsque qu'un ninja maîtrise assez bien son chakra, il est capable de pouvoir marcher sur toutes les surfaces, dans toutes les directions : un mur vertical ne leur pose donc aucun problème. Naruto a escaladé le tronc de l'arbre juste en marchant dessus et en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds) Il lança un kunai à Sasuke.

« Tiens, prends-ça et essaie de faire un trait le plus haut possible avec. Je te donne un indice : tout est question de dosage... Hehehe... »

Sasuke rammassa le kunai et prit son élan pour foncer sur l'arbre. Il parvînt à faire deux pas avant de se sentir attiré par le centre de gravité de la Terre (non non, je ne suis pas obsédée par mes cours de physique...). Il marqua cependant d'un trait la hauteur qu'il avait atteinte avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Peuh, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » Il releva la tête pour voir Naruto lui lancer un regard provocateur accompagné d'un sourire cynique.

'Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable !' Pensa-t-il, avant de repartir encore une fois à l'assaut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, qui ne trouvait même plus amusant de provoquer Sasuke qui tentait désespérément de contrôler son chakra, s'était endormi sur la branche. Soudain, il sentit un présence à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta en voyant son rival se tenir debout devant lui, et perdit l'équilibre. Sasuke le rattrapa par la cheville et le remonta sur la branche. Il avait un air triomphant sur le visage.

« Alors ? Tu vois bien que je suis plus fort que toi : non seulement j'ai réussi à te suivre, mais en plus je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

« Humpf ! Je faisait juste semblant, pour voir si tu avais des réflexes rapides. »

« Hn. »

« Bon, tu as l'air d'avoir maîtrisé cette technique, on va passer à quelque chose de plus corsé... » Il sourit à Sasuke en dévoilant ses dents. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait vraiment à un renard.

« Montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire. »

« C'est parti ! » Et Naruto quitta la branche pour redescendre à toute allure et s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Une fois encore, Sasuke le suivit, la tête dans ses pensées.

'Qu'est-ce que c'était, tout à l'heure ? J'ai eu comme une impression de déjà-vu quand je l'ai rattrapé... Bah, je me fais sûrement des idées...' Il ne se posa plus de questions et reporta son attention sur le ninja blond devant lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à peine perceptible. Il commençait à prendre du plaisir à être en companie de cet énergumène blond qui n'arrêtait pas de le chercher. Il faut dire qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce non plus...

Fin du chapitre

Sasuke a eu un flash, dans lequel il se revoyait en train de sauver Naruto d'un atterrissage très douloureux au sol. Si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, lisez le tome 3 du manga, vous comprendrez. D'ailleurs, c'est de cet épisode que je me suis inspirée pour finir ce chapitre.

Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plut... J'aimerais savoir si les actions s'enchaînent trop vite, ou trop lentement, ou s'il y a des trucs qui clochent ou qui sont pas terribles, alors n'hésitez pas, reviewez, ça m'aide à m'améliorer (je rappelle que c'est ma toute première fic et même mon tout premier écrit, alors il doit y avoir pleins de défauts... Que je ne peux corriger que si on me les dit !)


End file.
